


Don't fear little Bunny

by StoryFabricator



Series: Stroge Requests [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe-bunny is scared of loud noises, Gen, Kotetsu thinks he's cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Barnaby is scared of loud noises. But its okay, he has Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fear little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Through-space-and-chaos on Tumbler.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it's okay. ^^;

Kotetsu had had just a little too much to drink, no thanks to Rock Bison challenging him, and Baranby found himself stuck taking the other home.   
Luckily Kotetsu wasn't stumbling around or knocking them down. He seemed fairly stable on his feet, so the walk home wasn't a bad one. 

Once in Kotetsu's apartment Barnaby processed to take him to bed. It was very dark out. Glancing at the near by clock on the nightstand told it was already past one in the morning. Barnaby wasn't about to go walking alone at this hour, hero or not.   
Instead he made himself a spot on the couch, he would just blame Kotetsu in the morning.   
More then halfway asleep Barnaby was startled awake by a loud sonic boom followed by a huge burst of light just outside the window.   
In a sudden panic he covered his head with the blanket he was using. His body shook with building fear.   
Suddenly it happened again, but even louder this time. Without a moments thought Barnaby was up and running to Kotetsu's room. He didn't even know he was in there until a warm hand began to stroke his hair.   
"Shh, its okay...I got ya Bunny." Kotetsu smiled.  
Barnaby looked up and glared smacking his hand away. "I'm not-" But he didn't get to finish as another thunder rolled in the sky hiding his face in Kotetsu's chest.   
Kotetsu smiled wide. "Awwww! You really are just like a little bunny aren't you Bunny."   
Barnaby wanted to snap at the moron for such mockery, but he couldn't stop shaking long enough to do so.   
In the end when he calmed, he didn't really mind Tiger holding him anymore.  
"So..." Barnaby began, "I see your not drunk anymore, care to explain?" he tried to sound upset, but his words lost there bite when he snuggled more into the others chest.   
Kotetsu grinned. "Oh, that...well I wasn't really drunk, I just acted like I was so you would stay."   
Barnaby sent him a half glare, but was too comfy to move. "I hate you sometimes." He felt Kotetsu chuckle, but nothing more. 

He had fallen asleep in the other's arms, Kotetsu stoking him softly as he slept.   
"Never fear little Bunny, I'm always here." was the last whispered words spoke into the night.


End file.
